devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Hotsuin
'''Yamato Hotsuin '''is the leader of JP's and successor of Hotsuin Family. Character Outline Appearance Yamato is a young man with messy straight silver hair and purple eyes with one of his bangs covering his right eye. He wears JP's standard uniform that consists of black trench coat, black baggy trousers, black leather boots, and white gloves. When he was young, his face is more rounded shape and his eyes are bigger. He is shown to wore white cloaks when summoning Cerberus, white yukata when first visited by Alcor, and black suit when played chess with Alcor. Personality He has a calm composure and making judgments when fighting against the mysterious invaders. He is a great leader, smart, decisive and effective, but lacks common sense about “unnecessary” things that his parental figures never taught him about. He can say cruel truth and make cruel decisions without feeling bad because he has no concept of compassin taught into him at all. He has no childhood memories to speak of, because he had been raised and treated as an adult since he was small and has no concept of friends as well, leaving him confused whenever subject about friends and such is brought up. Due to his upbringing, Yamato develops belief that weak poeple has no future and that's why the strong ones must take the lead. He views individual's worth from achievements rather than artificial concept like money and power. Plot Overview History Yamato is the successor of Hotsuin family and has been treated as an adult since he was a child to become JP's chief. Twelve years before the main storyline, during one of summoning experiment, he unleashed great amount magical power and successfully summoned Cerberus, that he tamed easily. One day, he is visited by Alcor who referred him as "The Shining One". Both played chess, in which he lost, but refused to admit defeat to Alcor. Alcor believed that Yamato would be capable protecting humanity's freedom and gave him and his family information about the Septentriones' invasion. Three years before the main storyline, he succeeded on inheriting his position as JP's director and exchanges farewells with Alcor, revealing to him that he will create his ideal world where the might makes right, saying that is the only reason he was born and he will carry out the humanity's fate, believing it would be a splendid world. Alcor accepted Yamato's answer despite his disappointment and left, saying that he wished he'd been the Shining One. A year later, he recruited Makoto Sako, not minding that she's merely a civillian since he saw her talent. He also recruited Ronaldo Kuriki, a former detective, who then investigated JP's and eventually found Hotsuin family's secret as well as Yamato's goal to create a world based of merit system. With Ronaldo refused to obey him, Yamato tried to kill him, deeming him useless, but Ronaldo able to escape. 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy Yamato is first seen observing Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, fighting against Dubhe. Witnessing Hibiki able to summon demon as powerful as Byakko, he ordered Makoto to arrest them. At JP's base, he ordered Makoto to bring Hibiki to the command center while Daichi and Io are imprisoned. He explained to Hibiki the true cause of the calamity is caused by invaders known as Septentriones, and the Septentrione that he defeated today, Dubhe, is a small fry compared to the remanining six that will appears in each day and they only have six days left to defeat them. If the Septentriones are not defeated, the world will disappear. Makoto asks Hibiki for his cooperation. While Hibiki still thinking the revelation he just heard, Yamato tells Hibiki to obey him before left. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Yamato praises Hibiki for making a wise decision to join JP's. He then gives Hibiki, Daichi, and Io their first order after they decided to join JP's along with Hibiki. He ordered them to go to Osaka and find their missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno, who has gone missing since the first Septentrione's attack yeasterday. Afterwards, he is visited by Alcor who asked is it alright for him not keeping Hibiki by his side, to which Yamato replied that it's not necessary since Hibiki seems to be not a type of person who will die easily, having high hopes for him. Realizing this, Alcor says that he will also hoping for the new Shining One before disappears. Yamato back observing the situations while pondering that Alcor decides to stop him, commenting how interesting it would be. When a hacker attacked their security systems and then located, Yamato orders for all summoners in Osaka to be dispatched. Hibiki asked Yamato does he knew that the attack will happened and that's why they summoned them there. However, Yamato didn't answer, telling them to go quickly. While fighting the demon summoned by the hacker, he helped Hibiki, Hinako, and Keita buying some times by using the Almadel virus to distrupt the hacker's summoning. Despite all of their efforts to stop the hacking, the barrier protecting Osaka is destroyed, giving the second Septentrione, Merak, opportunity to attack. Yamato orders Hibiki to be in the last line of defense. Feeling that Hibiki is still grieving over Keita's death, he tells him to quit since one without any will fight is useless, but Hibiki refuses and decides to keep fighting. However, Hibiki finally defies Yamato's order upon receiving reports that all members who acted as the first defense lines are killed, going to where Hinako is to defeat Merak and prevent any more sacrifices. With Hibiki gone, Yamato orders Io to replaced him, assuring her that Hibiki is alright and tells her to focuson the fight. Before Merak could unleash attack that will destroy the Tsuutenkaku, Hibiki uses Byakko's full power to defeat Merak for good. Yamato briefly praised Hibiki's victory, but then there's another report that JP's base in Nagoya is forcefully seized by Ronaldo, and Hibiki is nowhere to be seen. Yamato conitnues to observe and receive reports regarding the situation of JP's Nagoya branch and finds out that the moment Hibiki enters the central area, his signal disappeared, leading Yamato to conclude that he is kidnapped. Makoto thinks that they have pushed him too far since he's just civillian, but Yamato declines the excuse, reminding that she herself used to be a civillian and that status and rank does not matter in this situation. With Osaka being attacked, Yamato states that the next Spetentrione will appear in Nagoya to destroy the barrier there. He then picks his cell phone that has been connected to Nicaea. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Yamato thinks how people are weak, flocking like sheeps and there's no future for the weak, which is precisely why the strong ones must take the lead. He recounts his past and once again visited by Alcor, telling him that the game has just begun and his ideal world has and will never existed since the strength is the only thing that creates the world's future. Alcor asks is there ano other possibility, which Yamato quickly answers there is none and he promised he will prove it to him. Alcor replies that he hasn't changed, which Yamato replies the same. As it's about time for him to leave, Alcor asks does he think Hibiki could win and Yamato receives Hibiki's death clip, surprising him. When turns around to face Alcor, he already disappears, leaving only the king piece that Yamato gave him a while ago. Right before the third Septentrione, Phecda, could kill Hibiki, Yamato appears with Cerberus and defeat Phecda with ease, saving Hibiki. Yamato uses the transport terminal to teleport there by supplying the remaining magical power. Hibiki questions Yamato why didn't he use his own power to fight alone and why people must die by his order. Yamato explains that he needs pawns to fight the Septentriones and Hibiki has become an exceptional pawn. He tells Ronaldo that his egalitarianism is a pipe dream and even though he can lick other's wounds and survive, the Septentriones will show no mercy. He made no attempt to deny when Ronaldo reveals to everybody of his goal to rule the world, simply saying that the one blessed with power should lead. He intends to annihilate Ronaldo's resistance members when they are surrounding him, but Hibiki then summons Byakko to stop him. At this time, Alcor appears and reveals to Hibiki that Yamato came to save him after receiving his death clip, much to Yamato's annoyance. Responding to Hibiki's shock, Yamato says that Hibiki is a weapon needed to fight the Septentrione, nothing more than that and removed Cerberus back into his phone. He tells Alcor that power and strength can change fate and concept such as Shining One does not exist. He then informs Hibiki that tomorrow Septentrione will appear at three different locations at the same time and entrust Osaka to him. Hibiki tells Yamato that he does not intend to become his pawn. Yamato asks what is the right thing that Hibiki says before, which Hibiki answers that he will protect people by his own will and won't entrust his power to anyone anymore. Not minding Hibiki's decision, Yamato let them do as he pleases since the goal is to defeat the Septentriones. However, he became amused when Hibiki declares he will stop Yamato if he intends to realize his misguided future. Accepting his challenge, Yamato tells Hibiki that he will wait for the day he defeat all of his enemies.He then entrusts Ronaldo to take command for the operation in Nagoya, since his team's actions has caused a lot of firepower in Nagoya decreased, convincing him to cooperate or else Nagoya will be destroyed, which Ronaldo reluctantly agreed. On his way back to Tokyo, Yamato ponders how he has used his power to his phone's limit over trivial things and recounted again his past with Alcor and mumbles that things like Shining Ones and friends are complicated. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes At Diet Building, he's having a lunch with governments who questions his absent yesterday, reminding him that JP's and Hotsuin family's duty is to protect them. Yamato is disgusted with the governments only thinking about their own bussiness, inwardly calling them garbages. As the operation against the fourth Septentriones, Megrez, is put into motion, Yamato, alone, is in charge of protecting Tokyo from Megrez, stating that he alone is more than enough. He easily stops Megrez' movements and attacks with the power of the Tokyo Tower that amplified his two demons', Baal and Cerberus' abilities. He then calls Hibiki and Ronaldo, telling them that they need to open Megrez's core and attack it at the same time to defeat it, assuring them he will match their timing. With the three cores simultaneously exposed, he used Cerberus to destroy Megrez's core at the same time as Hagen and Byakko, defeating Megrez. He is then seen with Fumi inspecting a weapon that has been kept by Hotsuin family for generations, Brionac, ready to be used for their next mission tomorrow since they don't have much time left. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Yamato is looking at the clock as thinks that only three more enemies to defeat and afterwards everything useless in the world will be finished as the new proper world will start. The countermeasure against Alioth in Sapporo is started as Yamato observes from JP's Tokyo branch and give orders along with Makoto, Fumi, and Hibiki. When Alioth is successfully defeated and its shell crashed Sapporo, killing the civillians living there, Hibiki angrily asks Yamato that he already knew this, to which Yamato admits and tells Hibiki that if he has another way, then he should say so before leaving. Later that night, he gathers all surviving summoners for a feast as a reward for Hinako and Airi's help on defeating Alioth, though Fumi is the only one eating comfortably while the others feels uneasy. Frustrated that Sapporo was destroyed right before her eyes, Airi shouts that she doesn't have any mood to eat casually. Hearing this, Yamato questions that they cannot shoulder the burdens, explaining that surviving means shouldering the burden of lives and if they cannot shoulder the burden, they'll be the one to die next. Hibiki asks Yamato can he shoulder the burden, and Yamato immediately answers that he could and never think of it as a burden to begin with, firmly telling Hibiki that something like healing wounded heart is a waste of time and he should just accept that weakness and follow the stronger ones. Yamato finally reveals that after two days, the surviving humans will be allowed to meet Polaris, the true mastermind of the invasion, as well as his intention to create a world based of merit by using Polaris' power. He tells them to think it through and warns them that those who oppose him may die. As he leaves, Hibiki follows him, expressing his objection that while his ideal maybe right, people won't be happy in a cold future that he will create. Yamato retorts by saying that Hibiki doesn't need to understand since he's only saying what he will do and doesn't care if he views him as an enemy since he'll bring him into submission. Hibiki asks once again why he can't accept humanity the way it is. Yamato answers that they shouldering everything and anything, but Hibiki points out that accepting and shouldering is two different things, making Yamato comments that Hibiki is naive. Yamato states that Hibiki will stay by his side until the end, and if he thinks that his existence is a sin, then he should pass the judgment, challenging Hibiki to promise him that, which Hibiki does. Relationships Alcor Yamato has a rather complicated relationship with Alcor, most likely due to their contradicting ideals. Despite Alcor being the one to inform him about the invasion, Yamato talk to him in a rather harsh and spiteful way, addressing only to him as "Kisama" in Japanese (he usually address others with "Omae"). He mostly sounds annoyed at the mere prospect of Alcor in his presence. Alcor regarded himself and Yamato as old friends and used to have high expectation for Yamato to become the "Shining One" that will protect humanity's freedom, but this ends up in disappointment since Yamato intends to create a world based on merit, though he accepted Yamato's answer. Alcor seems to understand Yamato more than Yamato himself especially regarding Hibiki and likes to point out Yamato's concern over Hibiki's well-being, which always annoys Yamato. Hibiki Kuze Both are not in really good relationship. Hibiki dislikes Yamato for his way treating people as mere pawns and has no hesitation to sacrifice them even though he understood his logic. However, after Yamato saved him, Hibiki begins to question his judgment on Yamato, though he still resolute that he will stop Yamato if he thinks he is wrong. Yamato, on the other hand, has high hopes for Hibiki due to his potential as powerful summoner. Alcor implied that Yamato somehow thinks of Hibiki as his friend since he received his death clip and even going as far as saving him personally by using his power to his cell phone's limit. Even though Yamato claims that Hibiki is just a weapon, he finds himself confused about his own action and concept of friends afterwards. Furthermore, despite Yamato already claimed that anyone who disobey him may die and deemed Hibiki being too naive, he is still insist on keeping Hibiki by his side until the end. Trivia *Yamato is the first Shining One before Hibiki. *According ot his character profile, he doesn't get any vacation or holiday. *In anime, he refers Makoto with her first name and Ronaldo as "Former Detective", but in the original game, he refers to them with their family names.